Dame una razón
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Oneshot. Una pregunta interesante, un amor platónico y una persona asertiva.


"El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza

y al final siempre se va…"

(_El amor_, Ricardo Arjona).

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no tomo más que el derecho sobre la trama. **

―Dios mío y toda su compañía dime ¿cómo llegué aquí?―se quejó Albus.

―Por estúpido, bocón e inútil.

―Gracias, Dominique.

―Ay, Alby, también necesitas un empujoncito para expresarte en público y, y ser el abogado que quieres ser. No te quejes.

― ¿Cuándo demonios dije que quería ser abogado?

―Sólo cállate y ve.

Albus suspiró antes de subir a la tarima. Nunca antes en su corta vida había hecho eso. Él no era del tipo "Yo Hablo en Público". Le daba pánico escénico. ¡Y ahora tenía que dar el maldito discurso de bienvenida en el torneo de quidditch!

Por dentro estaba que maldecía por los mil infiernos a su Yo que levantó la mano cuando preguntaron quién quería dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Pero algo cambió ese día. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Sigue leyendo y verás.

**Tiempo después… **

En el pasillo del segundo piso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había un grupo de adolescentes que hablaba mientras el resto de los estudiantes disfrutaba del receso.

―Pongámonos a trabajar―ordenó Rose Weasley señalando su libreta―. ¿Por qué amamos?

― ¿Ah?

― ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa?

―Porque sin amor la sociedad sería una jauría de putas bestias―respondió Scorpius Malfoy a Rose.

―Porque existe un ser supremo que es amor―dijo Lucy.

―Porque es básico para sobrevivir, dah―explicó James Potter con indiferencia sacando la lengua.

―Espérense, espérense, tengo que anotarlo―Rose se apresuró a escribir en su libreta―. ¿Qué dices tú, Albus?

―Que es una pregunta estúpida.

―Albus…―se quejó Rose.

Albus Potter miró a su alrededor antes de contestar.

Estaba rodeado por los chicos que habían contestado a la pregunta de Rose. Algunos estudiantes pasaban a la derecha buscando sus salones, y a su izquierda tenía el barandal del segundo piso. Siempre le gustaba recargarse en él porque así tenía un panorama increíble de la prepa.

Desde arriba, Albus se sentía poderoso.

―Porque los humanos necesitamos amor―respondió Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Y para qué necesitamos _amor_?―preguntó Dominique Weasley con impertinencia―. El amor arruina al sexo.

―El amor es más que sexo―afirmó Albus distraído, mirando a los alumnos que caminaban en los jardines del primer piso―. El fin del sexo no sólo es placer.

En un instante, Albus se fijó en un chico que estaba parado justo debajo de él, riéndose con sus amigos de quién sabe qué tonterías. El corazón de Albus se detuvo en seco para luego comenzar a palpitar con mucha rapidez.

_¿Qué…?, _pensó Albus. _Otra vez no, por favor… Lorcan… _

Su rostro se puso rojo y por un segundo no pudo despegar la mirada de donde estaba **él**.

―Entonces ¿crees que las relaciones entre las personas son mera necesidad de reproducirse, Dominique?―decía Rose sin dejar de anotar, ajena al hecho de que su amigo se había puesto nervioso de repente.

―Ajá, por eso el amor queda fuera―añadió Dominique.

―No hablo del amor de pareja―Albus se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo―. Hay muchos tipos de amor: materno, filial, filántropo, a los animales… yo ahorita las amor…

Entonces el muchacho en el que Albus se había fijado, Lorcan, levantó la cabeza por casualidad y Albus por instinto desvió la mirada hacia Rose.

―Aquí no, Albus, te pedí que eso sólo me lo dijeras en nuestras noches de pasión―sonrió Rose haciendo como que se sonrojaba.

―Las amo porque son mis amigas―aclaró Albus sin titubear, mirando de reojo hacia abajo. Por suerte Lorcan ahora hablaba con una chica morena carita de porcelana.

―Cuidado, esa clase de pensamiento clasifica a los gays―se rió Dominique.

―Me vale…

―Creo que Albus tiene razón―opinó Rose sin levantar la mirada de su libreta.

― ¿Y de dónde andan tan idealistas ustedes dos?―se burló Dominique con aires de aburrida―. Ah sí, no recordaba que Albus es gay y Rose es lesbi.

El timbre sonó.

―Ay mi Niky, no me digas que lo de anoche no te gustó―bromeó Rose―. Dominique, sabes que no lo somos―añadió con seriedad―. Chaito, iré a buscar otras respuestas menos…

― ¿Estúpidas como la de Albus? ―cuestionó Dominique.

― ¿Idiotas como las de Niky? ―replicó Albus.

―Yo también los amo…―canturreó Rose.

Rose se alejó al igual que sus otros compañeros, dejando a Albus en su misma posición observadora y a Dominique sonriendo.

― ¿Qué mosco le picó a Rose, por qué hace preguntas estúpidas?―inquirió Dominique.

―Son entrevistas para nuestro proyecto de pociones: "La química del amor"―contestó Albus sin interés. Dominique levantó una ceja―. No le pedí que escogiera eso, yo prefería "¿La idiotez se hereda?".

―No culpes a tus padres de tus defectos, Albus.

―Admite que me amas, Dominiquecita…

―No me digas así. Sabes que yo…

A partir de ahí, Albus se dio el lujo de poner cero atención a Dominique y seguir el hilo de sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a Lorcan cruzar el campo de quidditch.

Albus en realidad no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus preferencias sexuales, pero lo único que sabía era que sentía algo por un chico de su misma edad y de su mismo sexo. Lorcan.

Y no entendía por qué.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué si no hacía mucho que Albus había estado ultra-requete-perdidamente enamorado de su novia Haydee? ¿Por qué justamente **él**_, _habiendo otros sex symbols gays pululando por el colegio? ¿Por qué Albus tuvo que haber ido a aquél partido de quidditch donde se dio el… flechazo?

Sí, Albus lo recordaba… él estaba dando el discurso de bienvenida a la temporada de quidditch…él miró a los jugadores (equipo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw) mientras intentaba alentarlos a jugar bien… Albus miró directamente a Lorcan…

Y Albus se perdió en él.

Al principio Albus se sintió muy mal consigo mismo ¿un hombre? ¡¿A Albus le gustaba un HOMBRE?! Eso iba en contra de sus principios y de sí mismo, porque él sabía que era cien por ciento heterosexual ¡Qué cerdo!

Pero desde entonces Albus no pudo evitar sentir _algo_. No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Lorcan cada vez que pasaba por su lado. No podía evitar hablar más alto cuando lo tenía cerca. No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara tan sólo mirarlo.

No podía evitar… muchas cosas…

Albus no podía evitar quererlo.

Y todo eso a pesar de que Lorcan nunca le dirigió una mirada.

Lorcan nunca se imaginó que Albus se pasaba las noches en vela tratando de desechar aquél sentimiento insano. No sabía que Albus había terminado con Haydee Abbott porque ya no sentía algo por ella. No supo que Albus solía buscarlos inconscientemente por toda la escuela desde el barandal del segundo piso sólo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien… Nunca notó que día a día Albus luchaba consigo mismo para borrarse del corazón _aquello_. Y mucho menos estaba al tanto de que Albus agonizaba por dentro cada vez que veía a Lorcan tomando de la cintura a cualquier chica… Lorcan nunca supo que Albus quiso morir cuando lo vio en una esquina besando a Konan Corner.

No le importaba y nunca lo llegaría a saber porque Albus estaba empeñado en guardar ese secreto para sí mismo, ni siquiera para su burlón hermano mayor y también mejor amigo James, la frívola Dominique o para la curiosa Rose.

No revelaría cuán confundido estaba y tampoco jugaría a un juego que ya tenía perdido. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Albus tampoco sabía qué era _eso_; si amor, cariño o simple deseo… una mezcla muy confusa. Porque de lo único que Albus estaba seguro, era de que no sólo sentía deseo físico por Lorcan. De haber sido así, se habría fijado en alguien más… atractivo.

¿Qué había visto en el chico Lorcan Scamander? Era muy pálido y rubio, demasiado para el gusto de Albus. Tenía el pelo chino, lo cual desesperaba a Albus, los ojos negros… y por las pocas conversaciones que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de Lorcan, Albus estaba casi seguro de que era un mujeriego en potencia. O sea, un completo imbécil.

Vamos, que de haber elegido a alguien de quien enamorarse, Albus habría seleccionado a… quién sabe, pero tal vez no a Lorcan Scamander. Porque Lorcan Scamander y Albus Potter eran tan diferentes como el blanco y el negro. Pero sin el negro el blanco no podría existir…

Diferencias… eso le dio a Albus una idea perturbadora.

―Decimos que amamos―dijo Albus siguiendo sus pensamientos e interrumpiendo a Dominique en su discurso "Mis apodos favoritos"―, porque encontramos en el otro algo que a nosotros nos falta. Un complemento.

―Eso dices tú…

Dominique lo miró un segundo, como si estuviera sopesando lo que Albus había dicho, lo cual era imposible porque hasta donde Albus sabía, a Dominique le daba flojera pensar.

―Dile esto a Rose de mí parte―dijo Dominique finalmente mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro―: el _amor _es algo soberbio y egoísta porque buscas ser feliz en base a otro. Es una ilusión tan mundana que hace que tus errores se conviertan en virtudes para otro, y por eso nunca mejoras. No mejorar es quedarse estancado; quedarse estancado es no existir.

Y luego Dominique se fue a su clase de Encantamientos. Para ese entonces ya todo mundo estaba en las aulas.

Albus la observó irse con un dejo de sorpresa e inquietud. Probablemente Dominique tenía razón.

Un segundo después, Albus recordó que tenía clase de Transformaciones así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Como iba muy rápido, trastabilló en el último escalón, se sujetó con fuerza del barandal para no caer y dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados como aquellas bailarinas de table dance. Lo bueno fue que se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de chocar cara a cara con una chica que al parecer iba a subir las escaleras.

Los dos se quedaron pasmados un momento como si tuvieran retraso mental, eso hasta que Albus notó los ojos llorosos de la chica. Dios, si algo no soportaba Albus era ver a alguien chillar, lo sacaba de quicio.

La morenita de Hufflepuff se dio rápidamente la vuelta, indicando que no quería que alguien la viera así. Bien, ni que Albus quisiera ayudarla. Así que el muchacho se incorporó y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero un leve gemido lo hizo detenerse.

Albus suspiró. _Hola compasión_, pensó.

― ¿Qué tienes?―preguntó a la chica que, Albus recordó, se llamaba Konan Corner.

―Te importa una mierda―susurró Konan con valor.

―Quizá―Albus se encogió de hombros―, pero seguro un estúpido te hizo llorar y eso no tiene madre.

―Vete.

―Okey…―Albus quiso irse pero el Pepito Grillo que vivía en su cabeza, lo detuvo y lo obligó a mirarla. Konan se había recargado en la pared―. Dime quién es y lo golpeo.

―No puedes golpearlo―gimoteó Konan, resbalando su espalda contra los ladrillos.

―O le regreso lo que te hizo, pero no llores, por favor.

― ¡¿Puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda?! ¡Mi puto novio me reclamó porque tuve un desliz homosex hace UN AÑO! ―explotó ella―. ¡Ya no quiere andar conmigo!

Albus no supo qué decir. Parecía que de un momento a otro Konan lo señalaría como el culpable y lo golpearía.

_¡Viva! Me metí en otra estúpida situación_.

―Lo odio, lo detesto, maldito malnacido―gruñó Konan con los dientes apretados.

_Más estúpida no puedes ser ¿a quién le importa eso? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, _pensó Albus.

―No nacimos para odiar, amiga―susurró Albus, dudando entre salir huyendo o no.

― ¡Él sí me odia porque soy yo!―refunfuñó Konan―. Además… sólo fue un momento de debilidad, Niobe y yo ni siquiera tuvimos sexo… ¡Y me odia!

― ¡No te odio!―señaló alguien detrás de Albus―. ¡Me vale quién eres, lo que no me gusta es que me ocultes cosas!

Albus se quedó paralizado. Con un demonio… él conocía esa voz.

― ¿Y qué querías que te dijera, Lorcan?―Konan se levantó temblando―. "Oye amors, no te enojes pero hace un año salí con una chava ¿te gusta?". Sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal, sabía que mis amigos iban a joderme… ¿Por qué? Porque salí con una lesbi. ¡Nada más!

― Qué estúpida―murmuró Lorcan―. Si los demás se burlan de ti es porque te hiciste la víctima y creíste que te maltrataban por eso.

_Ay Dios ¿a dónde carajo me vine a meter? _Se preguntó Albus sin atreverse a ver a Lorcan o a Konan ¿y si luego se lo comían? No parecía posible pero esos dos estaban tan molestos que quizá sí. Y Albus estaba seguro de que su carne sabía horrible; quizá con un poco de sal…

―Yo no me hago la víctima…―Konan entrecerró los ojos y miró a Lorcan―. Tú me dijiste que no me querías de novia. Ahora siento que todos nacieron para odiarme―añadió en un susurro.

_Exagerada_.

Albus no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en medio de una discusión de pareja, pero no cualquiera sino la del chico que le gustaba con su… novia.

_Debo irme, pero ¿cómo? Ah, ya sé, intentaré confundirme con la pared lentamente y… no, qué estúpido, yo no soy naranja ladrillo… _pensó Albus desesperado_. Dios, Dios ¿qué carajo te hice yo, eh? ¿Ahora me estás cobrando por haberme comido las ofrendas de Día de Muertos? ¡Ya te dije que no fui yo, fue mi amigo imaginario Chiringüindoncolfo! _

―No seas tonta―murmuró Lorcan intentando acercarse a Konan pero ella se alejó.

_Estos dos, como si no tuvieran público ¡Hola! Soy Albus, el idiota testigo de su estúpida pelea ¿me dejan irme? ¡No me coman! _

― ¿Por qué me odian…?

Al oír esto, Albus no pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

―Nosotros―terció Albus débilmente sin mirar a nadie―, no estamos para ignorar a los débiles, detestar a los que son y/o piensan diferente ni maltratar a un discapacitado. Nacimos para ser felices, para vivir. Vivimos para amar.

_Oh, eso sonó muy… cursi, debe ser el poeta que llevo dentro. Mmm… entonces dejaré de desayunar Poeta a la francesa, ay qué gracioso soy. Punto para mí… ¡No puede ser! ¡Lorcan me está mirando, Lorcan me está mirando! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? ¿Podré esconderme en esa maceta? No, está muy lejos y muy sucia, ugh. _

―Uno no siempre es feliz, tú, mírame a mí ahora―le espetó Konan a Albus, como pidiéndole que se fuera.

El tono de la chica molestó a Albus que por un momento se olvidó de que Lorcan estaba ahí, y habló con dureza:

―Ah, vamos mujer, que no te importe qué piensen los demás de ti―Konan lo fulminó con la mirada; Albus se concentró en ella ¿acaso Konan tenía cerebro de changuito? ¿Por qué no podía entender lo que Albus quería decir?―. Sí, suena como frase de estúpido libro de Auto superación, pero míralo así: la gente no te paga el colegio, no te da comida, no te cobija cuando tienes frío, les vale un cacahuate si duermes bien o no… pero ¡Ah! Cuando te caes, bien que se ríen de ti y hasta te echan más tierra. Mi punto es: ¿vas a dejar que unos fastidiosos metiches se entrometan en tu vida? ¿O te vas a levantar y les sonreirás? Porque sólo así se lucha contra ellos; será como si les dijeras: mírenme, me levanto y los perdono porque no pienso caer más bajo que ustedes.

_¡Hey, tengo madera de psicólogo! Debería dedicarme a eso… Psicólogo Albus, suena bien… na, mejor no, ya tengo bastante con mis propios problemas como para andar oyendo los de los demás. Ay no, Lorcan me está mirando… ¡Por Dios, Albus! Sé un hombre y deja de comportarte como una mocosa enamorada. _

Tanto Lorcan como Konan miraron fijamente a Albus hasta que éste desvió la mirada. No sólo por la atención sino por el hecho de que era _él _quien lo observaba.

―Tú nunca te has caído frente a todos―murmuró Konan.

―Sí me he caído, he hecho el oso frente a mucha gente y me he equivocado muchas veces―Albus se rascó la cabeza acordándose de muchas situaciones vergonzosas que había tenido que vivir―. ¿Y sabes? Yo disfruto tropezarme frente a todos―. _Menos frente a ti, Lorcan_―, porque sin eso no nos damos cuenta de qué sentimos, y cuando notamos que sentimos, es cuando tenemos más presente el privilegio de vivir. Sí, de vivir, ese simple derecho que todos tenemos (nerds, muggles, gays, vampiros, enfermos, fresas, reggaetoneros, elfos, marihuanos, discapacitados, olvidados, viejos, jóvenes, adultos, normales, cuadrados, triangulares, delincuentes, inocentes, blancos, negros, amarillos, animales, plantas…).

Albus sólo se detuvo cuando le faltó aire.

―Okey, amigo, ya te entendimos―sonrió Lorcan mirando a Albus―. Deberías ser un orientador vocacional o algo así.

El pecho de Albus comenzó a dolerle. Debería de estar feliz por haber recibido una sonrisa de su amor platónico… pero… Albus en ese momento descubrió algo doloroso.

―Sí, bueno…―Albus volvió a desviar la mirada oprimiendo a su pecho que le gritaba fuertemente callarse―. Y tú…―cerró los ojos―. Tú Lorcan no seas estúpido, ella te gusta como novia ¿no? ¿Y tú no, Konan? ¿No se quieren como pareja? ¿Sí? ¡Pues dejen de fastidiarme y regresen! Punto.

Silencio.

Todo lo que Albus veía en esos momentos era oscuridad y algunas figuritas de colores producto de la luz que se filtraba por sus párpados, pero no me refiero a eso.

―… Konan…―murmuró Lorcan mientras Albus seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Más silencio. Ni si quiera el Pepito Grillo que vivía en la mente de Albus se atrevió a moverse.

―... Okey―aceptó Konan porque el tono con que él la llamó valía más que mil disculpas.

Más silencio, aunque esta vez duró poco porque Albus escuchó los inconfundibles sonidos de un beso.

_Soy un imbécil, _pensó Albus mientras apretaba fuertemente los párpados.

―Gracias, amigo―Albus sintió unas palmadas cálidas en el brazo.

Unos segundos después, abrió los ojos.

Los miró alejarse tomados de la mano.

―Ahora soy un maldito idiota.

Entonces Albus entendió por qué le había tocado enamorarse de alguien como Lorcan.

― ¿Preguntaste porqué amamos, Rose?―musitó Albus―. Amamos porque vemos en el otro un reflejo de nuestra verdadera esencia, si bien no somos correspondidos―sonrió con tristeza―. Lorcan…

Alguien una vez dijo que cuando uno realmente ama al prójimo, nuestros errores se enmiendan y así ya no hay odios, discriminación ni males, sólo tranquilidad… y Albus supo que tenía razón.

Además para eso no tenía que cambiar al mundo sino estar bien consigo mismo, aunque no todo tuviera un final feliz.

**¿Fin?**

**¡Hola!**

**Soy hetero pero me molesta que las personas tengan problemas con los chicos gays, las chicas lesbi o bi. No tengo que dar razones para defenderlos porque supongo que me estoy dirigiendo a un público que es lo suficiente maduro para respetar las preferencias de los demás.**

**Pienso hacer una continuación, pero primero tengo que terminar "El show de los Fanfickers" una ayuda a los autores que quieren mejorar =) **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Abisag Freiheit.**


End file.
